


burn the witch (she knows where you live)

by asticify



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), TVD Universe - Fandom, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bird Boy is Dead, Dark Hope Mikaelson, Dark!Hosie, Dead Landon - Freeform, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hate to Love, Hosie, Landon who?, Minor Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Queen Hope, Romance, Sad Josie Saltzman, Unresolved Sexual Tension, real dark!josie that legacies wont give us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asticify/pseuds/asticify
Summary: currently listening to: burn the witch by radioheadRun. There was nothing else she could do but to run, her feet aching from the hours of trying to escape from the monster that had been plaguing her. Behind her, an inferno ablaze as she heared the screams and cries of the people trapped inside the scorching lands. Josie could not afford to stop. You can see the weariness in her eyes, not from exhaustion. But from the numbness she had been feeling inside for the past four years. She was getting closer and closer to her savior, someone she never thought she would see or trust again.Either way, she had no other choice. The safety of her sister was on the line, the future of their coven was at stake. And so, she gathered all the willpower she had left. Tears slowly streaming from her eyes as she took in the scenery before her. Trying to catch her breath, she had finally reached her savior. The one who had broke her heart and soul all those years ago.Before her stood the Mikaelson Castle. Her saving grace, her Hope.May the fates have mercy on her. Josette Parker, leader of the Gemini Coven. The last witch standing.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. burn the witch

_**currently listening to: burn the witch by radiohead** _

_Run_. There was nothing she could do but to run, her feet aching from the hours of trying to escape from the monster that had been chasing her. Behind her, an inferno ablaze as she hears the screams and cries of the people trapped inside. Josie couldn't stop, she can't. You can see the tiredness in her eyes, not from the exhaustion. But from the numbness she had been feeling inside.

She stopped for a minute to catch her breath, her hand on the trunk of a tree. The palm of her hand touching a letter carved on the base.

> **_M_ **

That was when she knew, she was near. She was getting closer and closer to her savior, someone she never thought she would trust or see again. Josette contemplated if it was worth it, if after everything she'd been through, asking for her help was worth the pain. Either way, she had no other choice. The safety of her sister was on the line, the future of their coven was at stake. And so she gathered all the willpower she had left. Tears slowly streaming from her eyes as she took in the scenery before her. Trying to catch her breath again, she had finally reached her savior. The one who had broke her heart and soul all those years ago.

Before her stood the _Mikaelson Castle_. Her saving grace, her Hope. May the fates have mercy on her. _Josette Parker_ , leader of the Gemini Coven. ~~The last witch standing.~~


	2. the dark matter has been a long time coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The towers of the ancient castle reaching the heavens, the top of it aligned with the moon. As it was the symbol of this kingdom. A bolt of lighting flashed through the dark sky, a roar of thunder and shower of rain. Hell had broken loose, and she was the devil in disguise.

_**currently listening to: dark matter - les friction** _

The moon hid behind the clouds, the crickets producing their own serene music. The smell of the baked bread from the shop she walked past made her stomach roar. The townspeople glancing at her with curiousity, it wasn't everyday a girl with an almost burnt dress and hair as messy as a bird's nest walked by through village. She was a peculiar looking thing indeed. Even Josie would avoid herself too if she were them.

But she didn't care, all she cared about was getting to that castle.

A little boy accidentally crashed unto her, looking down at him she smiled as nicely as she could. She knew she looked terrifying, but she didn't want to scare the innocent one. His eyes grew wide, whimpered and ran away. Josie's heart ached, is this what she has become? A monster little children feared?

No, she had to keep going. She had to keep going for _her_. Her heart was beating so fast as she was fast approaching, a jungle of thoughts running around her head. Anxiety creeping in as it usually does. No, she _had_ to be brave. She had to do this. Even if it meant losing her pride and dignity.

The last time she had been here was years ago, at the age of sixteen their family had migrated here. It was during the reign of Niklaus Mikaelson. The hybrid king that people feared. In her time here she had fallen in love with the girl who would, in the end, sell her soul to the fates above. But that was different story for another time. Seven years is a long a time, and a lot had changed.

Josette Saltzman was not the naive hopeless romantic she had been. She had not been that girl in years, her heart once the heart of gold had turned to stone. Eyes of tenderness and kindness transformed into the fiery eyes of someone who had been through hell and explored the maze of Tartarus. 

Josette felt droplets of rain faintly falling unto her skin. Slowly dripping on her face in mix with the ash on her cheeks. Here it was right infront her. The towers of the ancient castle reaching the heavens, the top of it aligned with the moon. As it was the symbol of this kingdom. A bolt of lighting flashed through the dark sky, a roar of thunder and shower of rain. The gods have cried out their plea.

Hell had broken loose, and _she was the devil in disguise_.

* * *

_**currently listening to: a long time coming by caitlyn smith** _

Hope had sensed her. As soon as she had stepped foot on the property line, the familiar rush had ran through her veins. Hairs standing up on her back as she had her eyes set outside the castle and to the forest, even from afar Hope could feel her whenever she was near.

"Your Highness, your father is requesting for you in his chambers" Hope turned around, the crown she wore on top of her head had felt heavy as the first time it had been placed on her.

"Tell my father I'll be right there with him" The servant boy nodded and left her alone. Facing the direction of the window again, she could feel it in her bones that something was coming. Her ability to conjure up premonitions had dwindled for a reason she did not know.

Sighing, she left the empty room and went to be summoned by her father. Guards and Servants passing by her bowed their head down. In those times, she had wished she wasn't the royalty she was. The jewels atop her head represented power, but it also brings curse and greed to anyone who wears it. And she had been the queen to reign it all.

Queen Hope Andrea Mikaelson entered the quarters her father resided in. The former king Niklaus had been sitting on his desk, who seemed to be writing a letter to who she had no idea.

"You asked to see me?" Hope had said impatiently, Niklaus stood from his chair and capped the pen he had been using "And may I ask who were you writing to?"

"Nothing important, love" He reassured her "I have called for you because your Aunt Rebekah has asked me to visit her and Marcel. It seems as though their kingdom has encountered a 'fire' incident. Rumor has it that it was conjured by a witch"

Hope could see the gleam in her father's eyes, even though his daughter was a witch, his favorite past time had been to hunt stray witches down. Even she couldn't quell the rage he had inside for witches and warlocks, despite him having an heir that is quarter witch.

"I bid you safety on your journey, father. Send my love to Aunt Rebekah and Marcel as well" Klaus had nodded and dismissed her.

Although she had been crowned queen not more than a year ago; she has yet reign on her own. Entering her room once again, nostalgia had crept upon her again. Hope pushed the wooden drawer aside, kneeling on the floor and conjuring the small box she had kept underneath the floor. Dangling from her fingers was a locket, a _talisman_ to be exact.

The one she had given to her years ago. 

**_I know you can hear me, Hope Mikaelson_ **

Glancing towards the window before her, the heavy rain pouring down from the heavens. Her eyes catching the silhouette of the woman plaguing her dreams and mind.

_**I am in need of your help. I'm afraid— I am afraid that someone is trying to kill me. And you are my only hope**_

* * *

"As I have said before, the queen is expecting me." Josette had been trying to make her way through the wall of guards blocking the entrance to the castle. Frustrated and exhausted, her patience is now running thin; her magic unraveling once again.

"There has been no orders to let a witch inside the castle" The guard glanced down at her, "Surely not someone like you"

"If you need confirmation, you can take it up to the queen herself." Pushing through the wall of guards blocking the gates.

"I said, lady, you are not welcome inside the castle" One of them taking a hold of her roughly, her instincts had kicked in and the man had been sent to his knees clutching his head. "Do. Not. Touch. Me"

"Enough!" echoed through the courtyard had been the queen's handmaiden, Jade, "The Great Queen Mikaelson has accepted the plea of Josette Parker's request for her audience" Glaring at the guard currently trying to take a hold of her arm once again, he had let go once she did. Holding her head up high, _may the fates have mercy on her_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been on my mind for a while, it's gonna be dark in comparison to the young energy the show has been portraying. I will try my best to update, I'm looking forward to this and I accept critcism of any kind. Also, I am in need of a beta so feel free to message me if interested. I have also created a spotify playlist for the story, it really does sets the mood and helps you fantasize the scene.


	3. the witching hour of the hero's demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope had closed the door behind them and made her sit on the queen sized bed, taking off her crown to let her head breathe and heading into the attached bathroom in her chambers. She came out with a wet cloth in her hand and a glass of water in the other. Josie could only watch, the sight all too familiar to her.

_**currently listening to: holding out for a hero by Nothing but Thieves** _

She knew she was no hero. She was not deserving of having one. But there she was again, mesmerized by the golden flecks in her hazel eyes. Hope Mikaelson had surely matured over the years, no longer was she the bright young tribrid. Sitting on the golden throne, covered in jewels from head to toe, was a queen. A tribrid queen. She really did follow in her father's footsteps. A promise she swore she would never be. But then again, that isn't the only promise she has broken.

"I see things haven't changed with you, Josi—"

"Josette." she interrupted, "It's Josette" Hope raised her eyebrow in question, "Still the fiery spirit, I see. Tell me" She stood up, her blood red gown trailing before her on the ground. Josie's heartbeat paced as Hope stood in front of her. Her face only inches away from the other, eyes set on hers, hot breathe on her skin from her lips. Her lips. How she had craved for this lips for years, the softness of Josie's plump lips she had dreamt of to taste again. The spark between them had not dimmed in the last years, it was still as strong as their attraction for one another. But both knew it could never be. Not after everything.

Josie pulled away before either of them could make a move forward. Hope got the message and backed away. "Nothing has changed between us, Queen Hope." she hissed, "You are still an enemy of the coven, but, I am in need of your help"

Hope smirked, "How the tables have turned. Josette Parker, the girl who didn't want to plead for innocence is pleading for help"

"You know I didn't do anything, Hope. I was wrongfully accused. But that's not what I came here for. An evil entity has been following me, and has killed the people around me mercilessly."

"The fire in the Gerard Estate. That was yours"

Everything then clicked for Hope, "Innocent people have died because of that fire" she accused.

"Don't you think I know that? That is my point, Hope. I cannot escape it, and when I do, it destroys everything I touch"

"And why would you come here if that were the case? This is my kingdom, Josette, my responsibility. And if you being here threatens that—"

"Because you know it won't follow me here." She was then silent. Hope studied her carefully, trying to read her mind as she had been taught to do. "I know you've had a premonition about this. Just because our connection has been blocked, doesn't mean it's been severed completely" She went back to her throne, formulating a plan on how to deal with the situation in-front of her.

"My father would not be pleased if he saw you here"

"But he's not here, is he?"

* * *

Josette Parker and Hope Mikaelson had then made their way to the lounge to discuss the matter at hand. Eyes had been drawn to them the moment they had left the throne room, everyone in the castle knew the story that had transpired between the two women. Surely enough, they would be the talk of the people. Josette had tried to ignore the whispers casted around her, but how could you when the halls inside the dark castle had only ever brought anguish to her.

Hope glanced at the witch walking beside her, the young tribrid smelled blood. Josette had been clenching her hands causing the skin to break and blood seeping through the flesh. Grabbing her arm, Hope led them to her room. She was confused on where they were going, calling out to Hope asking where they were going.

Hope had closed the door behind them and made her sit on the queen sized bed, taking off her crown to let her head breathe and heading into the attached bathroom in her chambers. She came out with a wet cloth in her hand and a glass of water in the other. Josie could only watch, the sight all too familiar to her.

“You smell terrible” Hope gently rubbed the cloth unto her ashened face, her eyes focused on wiping the lint off her.

After cleaning her face, she took Josie’s bloody hands and encanted a healing spell for her wounds. Josie had felt the familiar spark when she had touched her skin, the bond trying to break free from their hinges. But she had kept it in. They had more important matters to talk about.

“Now tell me what happened”

“It’s a long story.” Josie casted her eyes downward, the memory still fresh in her mind even after four years since that wretched day, it still haunted her day and night.

Constantly reminding her of her isolation and the loss she gained. Hope saw her pain, and caressed her hand to show comfort and sympathy. Knowing full well how it feels like to be hunted down, the fear of someone waiting for the right moment to kill them. But she had her family to help her, Josie had no one, it seemed. And her heart went out to her former lover.

“We have time, Josette. We need to discuss it sooner rather than later. I need to know what happened for you to be running. And where your coven is"

Josie felt the bond trying to connect with it's mate. 

"It would be better if I show you" Placing both her hands on either side of the queen's head, she closed her eyes and envisioned the fatefull night. 

* * *

_**currently listening to: witching hour by In This Moment Two** _

_Two young women had been chasing each other in the woods, the blonde twin running after her brunette counterpart. Giggles could be heard all throughout the forest, a moment of peace before the event that would change their lives for eternity. Elizabeth Parker had caught up to her twin, Josette Parker. Even at the age of nineteen, the two witches still held even a tiny part of their youth with them._

_“Ha! I win, sister” concluded the blonde twin, “Those years away should have improved your strenght. I have been slacking here whilst you had been away, and yet, I won”_

_“Indeed you have, Lizzie. I cannot say much for myself. I am positive that you have the elders by your side” They grew quiet._

_The Merge had come for them, the tradition has been two wait for them to turn twenty one, but the circumstances had changed. And they had been forced to grow up too soon, well, one of them had to._

_“We swore we were not going to talk about it today, Josette. It’s a sunrise away— “_

_“A sunrise that would lead to either of us dying” She finished, “Being away for two years has taken time away from enjoying youth with my sister. I am afraid that I cannot ignore it, Elizabeth”_

_Lizzie connected their hands, the same way it would be tomorrow,_

_“Let’s make a vow, that whoever wins in the Merge, the other will find a way to bring the other back”_

_“But— But Lizzie, that is impossible”_

_“So is you being here with me right now. But here you are, happy and unscathed. My soul will be inside of yours, Josette. We would be connected in the other side. There is a way, sister”_

_Sunrise, the time had come. Josie and Lizzie had woken up in fear, despite being hesitant to kill the other, they both knew they had no other choice. Their Uncle Malachai had been weak from trying to fight off the entity chasing their coven. The leadership had fallen unto them. After the death of their mother, their Uncle had taken them as his own. Raising them from toddlers to the powerful siphon witches they were today. And soon, the coven leader._

_Preparations had started as the dawn rised. Witches and warlocks of the Gemini Coven had been on the edge of their seat the minute Josette had come home. Their fates rested on the twin witches. And they’ll be damned if anyone dared to come in between the merge._

_“Are you ready?” Kai Parker had asked his neices. The coven surrounding them, awaiting for the witching hour to come inorder for the Merge to begin._

_Josie locked eyes with Lizzie, both shaking in fear and grief. For all their lives, they had walked this earth never without the other. After this, only one would be left standing. And they would be alone. Their grips tightened, nodding to each other in message._

_They knew._

_The witching hour has arrived, twins of gemini merging their powers into one. Death, a gift to the other. Life, a burden to the survivor. Everything around them then felt different, powerful. The Gemini twins started to encant the spell that had been taught to them every since they were toddlers._

_Their once brown eyes glowed into white, their magic fighting each other in dominance. Every witch and warlock in the area could feel the energy radiating from them. Leaves floating around them, fire casted on the trees and the ground. An explosion was set off followed by silence. The witch opened her eyes. Something didn’t feel right. Someone had interfered with the Merge, because Josette could not feel her sister’s magic. And the blonde twin was nowhere to be found._

_Josie looked around her frantically, screaming for her Lizzie’s name. The coven of witches and warlocks were found on the ground. Her uncle with them. She was surrounded by nothing but fire. Her sister was not on the other side, she did not absorb her magic. Josette felt empty. For she was alone in a forest of fires._

_ **She was the last witch standing.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the Merge a little bit to fit with the story. Here is the link of the burn the witch (she knows where you live) playlist I made, all the songs for each chapter are there. Make sure to leave a comment or criticism as I would love to hear your thoughts, complaints and questions.  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7kw7lNFdeyNm4SyNsc5L7H?si=Js8uY9XqRwqY4nfI1DuOaQ


End file.
